


this world will remember us

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 40’s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Detective, Gun Violence, Guns, M/M, Major Character Death — Reunited, Minor Character Death, Nameless Character Death, Police, Sodder Children, Swearing, Theft, criminal, they die together, — Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Some day they’ll go downtogether;And they’ll bury them side byside,To a few it’ll be grief—To the law a relief—But it’s death for Tinsley and Ricky
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	this world will remember us

**Author's Note:**

> Is inspired by the song, ‘This World Will Remember Us’ from Bonnie and Clyde (the musical).  
> The summary is an extract from Bonnie Parker’s poem ‘The Trails End’ (I just change the last two names).

** Fayetteville West Virginia. **

** 1948, December 24th **

** Friday, 8:30pm **

C.C. Tinsley ran down the street in pulsing fear, his long, beige trench coat, and black tie flapping in the winters wind, a ward of money in his bag, as snow stuck to his scraggly and stubbly ‘beard’.

C.C. Tinsley started off as a normal man, he was a detective and originally had been working on the Sodder Children case, he visited New York in hopes of finding more in formation but ultimately, never returned.

Now, of course the reason most people that he didn’t return was because he went missing, but if that was the case then he wouldn’t be here, back where his original case began and he wouldn’t be running from bullets with stashes of money.

So, why had he ‘gone off the grid’? Why was he stealing money? Well—

A red convertible 356 Porsche pulled up in front of him, and a tanned man with a black tailored coat, a black fedora, and a bushy moustache, opened the passenger door and yelled, “get in baby!”

Tinsley jumped in and the man sped off, the two laughed and Tinsley pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you, Ricky Goldsworth.” Tinsley smiled, a dreamy look in his sloth-like eyes.

“I love you too, C.C. Tinsley.” Ricky replied softly, taking his boyfriends hand in his.

Well, it was all for Ricky, the detective now thief and murderer, grew madly in love with Ricky after their game of cat and mouse in January 1946. The game lasted six months, when finally they began a relationship after Tinsley broke him out of jail. It was stupid, but Tinsley felt a piece of him missing, and Banjo McClinton has been on their tail since.

They’ve been on a killing spree, and thieving left, right and centre.

Tinsley would give anything to be a detective again, and Ricky had promised him it would happen, they’d go to Hollywood, and Tinsley would be the best goddamned detective in the world.

A bullet hit the back of the car, making the males look behind them, only to see a black Wolseley Six Eighty police car chasing them, and a man with a thin moustache and what looked like a bad wig was driving, and yelling, “I’ll kill you two if it’s the last thing I’ll do!”

“Shit, it’s Banjo McClinton!” Ricky cursed, speeding up.

“I got it!” Tinsley yelled, kneeling up and bringing out The Thompson gun, aiming it and shot at the tires of the car.

Banjo steered as he tried shooting with his Webley .380, but only managed to hit the car, but he wasn’t the best at multitasking.

Tinsley shot the tires again, and watched in satisfaction as Banjo swerved his car, and yelled in fear, crashing into a couple of trees.

Ricky watched in the rear view mirror and laughed, “great shot, ace!”

“Thank you, I do try!” C.C. Tinsley grinned, sitting in his seat properly, holding Rickys hand.

“Well who would've thought that a detective from West Virginia, would have had the balls to bust me out with my old forty-five?” Ricky asked, caressing Tinsley’s cheek. “And who would have thought that a farmboy from L.A., could outsmart Banjo lawman and walk out of here alive?” 

There names are gonna make the hist'ry books, too bad they won't be here. They may have started out with small-time crooks, in a year or two, they’ll be as known as NY’s Bonnie and Clyde.

~~~~~~

Ricky pulled up in front of the motel they were staying at, and to avoid suspicion that they were together, they slept in separate rooms.

Hiding the money in their coat pockets, Ricky walked Tinsley to his room.

Of course they were unable to kiss due to prying eyes, so Tinsley settled with, “bye, baby.”

“See you soon, sugar.” Ricky replied in that serious, and almost dead tone, but Tinsley could hear the love in his tone. With a wink, Ricky left Tinsley, and went to his own room.

Tinsley closed the door and sighed, with a dreamy smile, leaning against said door. He loves Ricky, so much, he’d do anything for that man, and he hopes Ricky would do the same.

And Ricky would, Tinsley was the only man who ever held that criminals heart. He’s getting Tinsley to Hollywood, and Tinsley will become a detective again one way or another.

The two went to sleep that night, blissfully unaware that Banjo McClinton was back upon and after them.

It wasn’t like either of them planned to stay another day, and certainly hadn’t planned to stay until ten, but they ended up leaving at six, a whole hour earlier then they originally planned, and it wasn’t so they were careful.

Ricky was still asleep, the time being five fifty in the morning, the plans were to meet Tinsley outside his room at six fifty, then bucking it to the next town. But, what actually happened was Banjo kicked down Ricky’s door, luckily the criminal hadn’t change close from the night before, or else this would be humiliating.

“Hands up, Goldsworth!” Banjo yelled, gun out and pointed to Ricky.

Ricky groaned in annoyance, and saw his own gun was well out of reach. He reluctantly placed his hands in the air, “come on, Banjo. Relax, would ya?”

“Relax?!” Yelled Banjo, laughing sarcastically. “Oh I will relax, especially since I caught you.”

“You didn’t catch shit.” Ricky growled, teeth clenched together.

“I caught you!” Banjo declared, moving forward, but his legs were swept from under him, and his jaw smashed into ground, knocking out teeth.

“Ricky! Let’s go!” Tinsley yelled, holding out his hand.

Snatching up the money and his gun, Ricky grabbed Tinsley’s hand, and was dragged out to the car. The two got in and sped off, glancing behind them to see Banjo stumble out of the motel room.

“Already destroyed the engine of the car.” Tinsley assured, turning away as Banjo got in his car, but ultimately couldn’t drive.

Ricky smiled and looked to Tinsley softly, “saved me, yet again. My knight in shining armour.”

Tinsley laughed, “knight? I’m a criminal, dreamboat.”

“Thanks to you, Tinsley babe, I can make plans again!” Ricky admitted with a boyish smile. “I got lots of reasons to keep livin'.” He said softly, gently caressing his cheek. “It's true that love can set you free, and this world will remember me.”

“You said you'd go straight.” Tinsley reminded. “Rick, I wanna be a detective. I can't name one Private I, who's doin' robb'ries on the side.” He explained, taking a harsh turn. “I know in my heart, babe, that Hollywood is callin'. How can I be a lawman if we always have to hide?”

“We'll need some dough to get to Hollywood.” Ricky promised, his voice soft and sincere. “One or two jobs should do.”

“But after that, we will be done for good.” Tinsley said, his voice held no debate for the discussion.

“Babe, when Hollywood gets hold of you they'll be sayin' "Pinkerton who?"” Ricky promised, immense faith in his detective. 

Tinsley blushed at the high praise and looked down shyly, messing with the rubber on the steering wheel, “I won’t be as good as Allan Pinkerton.”

“You will be! I know it! And you know what’ll happen?” Ricky asked, a cheerful gleam in his eyes.

“What?” Tinsley asked, smiling and looking to the man.

“There be no need to rush everybody gets our autographs!” Ricky yelled with a smile. “"Hell of a ride!" will be the words on our epitaphs!”

Tinsley smiled, excited the the prospect of becoming famous with him, and he reached over and took Rickys hand, and Ricky squeezed his hand, lovingly.

“Two livin' legends that's what we will be!” They declared, then looked to each other with a soft smile. “And that's okay with me...”

~~~~~~

Every place that they go, folks'll turn their heads. They'll be hollerin' from Dodge to Denver. They are the pair that they'll discuss.

“Yes, this world will remember us!” Ricky promised, shooting up a bank, side by side with Tinsley, who was shooting the officers who got close.

They are makin' dang sure that they leave their mark, you don't leave your mark by diggin' ditches. No wonder they’re who they'll discuss.

They shot up convenience stores, banks, strangers and one big time mob group, leaving no one left behind.

“Yes, this world will remember us!” Tinsley agreed, shooting a jewellery clerk in the head, and stealing a ring.

Ricky looked to him laughing, with a few pearl necklaces in his pockets, but fell silent in surprise as Tinsley slipped the diamond ring on his finger.

“I love you, Ricky...” Tinsley said, softly, and caressing the smaller man’s cheek.

“I love you too, Tinsley... so much.” Ricky said, leaning up and kissing the taller man.

“Tinsley! Goldsworth!” Yelled Banjo, running in.

The two cursed and ran out the back way, jewellery in pockets and hands, got into their car and sped away.

Banjo followed, jumping into his own car and speeding after them, followed by more police officers.

Ricky looked in the rear view mirror, “you got anymore bullets, baby?”

Tinsley looked into the revolvers and his stomach churned uncomfortably, “no... shit!”

Ricky sped up, “fuck! It’s an open road!”

The two gripped hands at the yellow sandy fields, and the one long road, with no trees or turns.

“This dag world will remember us...” Ricky promised, his eyes sad and filled with worry that Tinsley wouldn’t get his dream.

A loud pop was heard, and the car swerved and the two braced themselves, as the car tumbled of the road and into the desert, now facing the police.

“This cold world will remember us...” Tinsley panted, gripping Rickys hand.

“We can probably make it if we—“

A loud bang echoed through the area and Rickys head fell forward, blood gushing from the bullet lodged in his head.

Tinsley screamed in surprise and fear, tears in his eyes and loud shots were followed before he fell forward next to Ricky, holes in his body that spilled blood, the car now with bullet holes in.

_ ‘No way they won't remember us.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ace — a person with a high level of expertise  
> Dreamboat — very handsome man
> 
> Allan Pinkerton was a Scottish–American detective and spy during the U.S. Civil War, but is best known for creating the Pinkerton National Detective Agency and was renowned for preventing the assassination of President-Elect Abraham Lincoln in 1861.


End file.
